


Cerca del Fuego

by carla_gray



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Seguro que deberías estar cerca del fuego? Si una mujer que no fuera Katniss le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, Haymitch lo habría considerado una invitación sexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerca del Fuego

-¿Seguro que deberías de estar cerca del fuego?

Si otra mujer le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, una más experimentada, Haymitch lo hubiera considerado una provocación. No, una invitación en toda regla.

No sería la primera.

Nada más proclamarse campeón, las mujeres se le lanzaron encima. Un vencedor, moreno, arisco, indiferente y peligroso: la marca de licor de más de una.

Las mujeres del Capitolio jamás le han atraído, de hecho, jamás las ha considerado mujeres, sino más bien una especie de pájaros sin pico, de colores vistosos y mentes esponjosas. Ni siquiera huelen como deben hacerlo las mujeres de verdad.

Las mujeres del 12 también se acercaron a él, tras dejar pasar un tiempo prudencial de la muerte de su chica. Había algunas que sí se sentían atraídas por su físico pero, para la mayoría, su mayor atractivo era ser una fuente inagotable de comida y dinero.

Al principio, todas esas mujeres trataban de seducirle para ser la Señora Abernathy pero a medida que el alcohol fue haciendo su trabajo, todas acudían a él como terminaron acudiendo a Craig: unos segundos de sexo con un borracho a cambio de conseguir comida para toda su familia durante unos meses.

Haymitch nunca tocó a ninguna de ellas.

Ni siquiera a las que se acercaban a él por gusto, por sexo sin que mediara ningún otro intercambio.

Unas eran de la Veeta, tan morenas y delgadas como su chica.

Otras de la zona comercial, rubias y de piel clara, como Maysilee.

Pero bastaba con mirarlas a los ojos para saber que no eran ninguna de ellas.

Tampoco sentía demasiado interés en casarse: no pondría al alcance de Snow una familia con la que presionarle. No otra vez.

En cuanto a las que venían por comida: Haymitch se la daba sin más.

Pero Katniss Everdeen no puede englobarse en ninguno de esos grupos de mujeres y aún espera su respuesta.

“¿Seguro qué debes estar cerca del fuego?”

No, no hay ninguna invitación sexual en esa frase. Aunque sí una insinuación: la de que no es más que un borracho y con sólo su aliento puede hacer arder el Capitolio entero tal vez, de que él puede convertirse en una antorcha humana.

Haymitch vio una de esas antorchas: durante sus juegos. Durante el vídeo de sus juegos: un tributo alcanzado por una de las bombas de lava del volcán, aún con las fuerzas suficientes para correr colina abajo, tratando de huir del fuego.

Katniss.

Demasiado inocente para que la frase tenga connotación sexual. Sumado al factor “encanto de gusano muerto” que le es innato, Haymitch se pregunta qué vio Peeta en ella.

Tampoco es muy analítica, si lo fuera, sabría que Haymitch lleva años cerca del fuego: lo lleva dentro de sí.

Los restos de un incendio, letal e inmisericorde que arrasó con su vida casi un cuarto de siglo atrás. Un incendio cuyos rescoldos no se han apagado del todo: sólo hace falta una chispa para que vuelva a prender.

&•&•&

La prenden los Vigilantes, con su “ahora sí es una chica en llamas” y las reglas sobre parejas de distritos que cambian a conveniencia.

Y Snow, con sus veladas amenazas y con su Vasallaje de los 25.

Esa noche, Haytmitch descorcha su botella de licor blanco más fuerte y lidia con los fantasmas de sus juegos: el tributo que se convirtió en antorcha humana, la manada de profesionales que le acorraló, la tributo del 1 que asesinó con su propia hacha… y Maysilee.

Ella es la más persistente. Mata profesionales con su cerbatana, le pasa una hoja llena de agua, le sonríe mientras muere en sus brazos una vez. Y otra. Hasta mil.

En pleno baile se cuela Peeta, recordándole que le debe un favor y que quiere gastarlo trayéndola a ella con vida.

Peeta, Peeta… él sí que se ha acercado demasiado al fuego. Claro que no corre el riesgo de quemarse, porque él mismo también lo es: de la clase que calienta hogares, cuece el pan que tanto le gusta preparar y hace que la gente se sienta a salvo.

Cuando el joven se va, los fantasmas vuelven junto a Haymitch. Esta vez es su madre, su hermano y su chica.

Al principio le felicitan por su triunfo, después se preocupan porque ha cambiado y luego le acusan de su muerte.

Y el desfile vuelve a empezar.

Para cuando Katniss aparece por su casa, Haymitch lleva un rato observando como Maysilee juguetea con su broche del sinsajo. El mismo broche que es el símbolo de la rebelión, casi parece que su fantasma sonríe ante la ironía.

Katniss no lleva hoy el broche, de hecho, ni siquiera parece la chica en llamas: apaleada, hundida, asustada…

“¿Seguro qué deberías estar cerca del fuego?”

Y agarra la botella antes de que pueda decir que es demasiado fuerte para ella. Por la forma en que la joven lo traga, parece que trata de reavivar sus propias llamas. ¿Quién debería alejarse del fuego ahora, chica en llamas?

No puede evitar machacarla, recordarle que Peeta es mejor que ella. Que ellos. Que nunca va a llegar a merecérselo.

Pero a Haymitch sí.

Porque ambos son iguales: no temen al fuego, son sus aliados. Lo contienen, lo extienden. Agradecen su quemadura.

Haymitch lo siente en sus pulmones cuando unos días más tarde Peeta les obliga a entrenar: un horrible ardor que apenas le deja respirar. La forma de su cuerpo de protestar por el maltrato al que ha sido sometido durante años.

Katniss gruñe y se queja por Peeta, el dulce panadero, reconvertido en tirano, mientras le pasa a Haymitch un paño empapado. Es la primera vez que le toca desde… que le abrazó antes de la entrevista con Caesar, nada más ganar los Juegos.

Entonces le abrazó.

No es como que él guarde la cuenta, no es como que quiera que ella busque su contacto.

“¿Seguro qué deberías estar cerca del fuego?”

No, no debería.

Porque ella tiene la edad suficiente para ser su hija, está enamorada de Gale, finge estar enamorada de Peeta y planea no salir viva de los próximos juegos.

Claro que él tiene otros planes: mantenerlos vivos a ambos y derrocar el gobierno de Snow.

Claro que él tiene otros deseos: le gustaría ir a la arena y morir por ella. Con ella, si la cosa se tuerce.

Y la cosa se tuerce: antes de los juegos pierden a Cinna, Finnick no es capaz de sacar a Johanna ni a Peeta y cuando Katniss se entera del pastel, intenta matarle.

Y mientras ella lo araña, lo golpea y trata de estrangularle lo único en lo que Haymitch puede pensar es en su olor.

Pese a que ha estado en manos de los esteticistas del Capitolio, gracias a Cinna, no huele como sus mujeres.

Huele a carbón, a madera y a bosque. Huele a la Veeta. A casa. Huele como olía su chica.

También huele a selva, a sangre y a sudor. A playa y sal. Huele como una tributo que está en la arena. Así olía Maysilee.

Pero también hay otro olor, más sutil, uno que es exclusivo de Katniss.

Huele a fuego. Huele a llamas.

“¿Seguro qué deberías estar cerca del fuego?”

¿No quedó claro que jamás podrá alejarse de él?


End file.
